The Pass
by malachite princess
Summary: Read and ye shall see. 2+3 1+4


Yes!!!!! My first actually completed fic ^__^

I think its one of the best that I have written so far. This is written with a song by Rush called "The Pass"…. hence, the name. The lyrics are not mine, however, but the storyline is. Steal it, and I will hunt you down ^__^  Kay? ^__~

Anyway, this, at times, is arranged sort of like a music video. The pilots are actually singing the lyrics like everyday speech. Here's a little bit of a key to help you figure out who is singing what…

~ Quatre

* Trowa

/\ Wufei

'' Duo (except for one… you'll see it.)

The song does have many different meanings in this story…That's why I love it ^__^

If you know Rush and like them or even if you don't know them I highly recommend that you get this off of their Presto album. The music in the song always makes my hang my tongue out and drool. The rest of the music on that album is kinna cool too. Check it out.

Enjoy ^__~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the music plays, the camera moves over an oz cellblock. The five gundam pilots have been rounded up and placed within it. Wufei is sitting on side of the room on the back wall, legs and arms crossed as he breathes deeply in sleep. 

The camera then moves to a full shot of Duo facing the sidewall. He is lying on his side, his weight supported, as he leans on one elbow. He tosses a pair of dice off of the wall. The end of his braid is hanging over his shoulder.

We are moved again to a shot of Trowa, who is sitting between them on the back wall. His outstretched arm is resting on a raised knee. His head is bowed with is eyes closed. 

We cut to a medium shot of Quatre, who is sitting on a bunk across from Heero. He rubs his tired neck as he watches Heero as he lays in slumber. 

We see images of Treize and Heero at battle run through his mind.

~ Proud swagger out on a school yard

   Waiting for the worlds applause ~

His hand falls into his lap… 

~Rebel without a conscience~

…then he looks to Trowa.

~Martyr without a cause~

Quatre bows his head and closes his eyes as images of Heero's last battle run through his mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero quickly puts is commands into the computer, then slams his fist onto the console when it does not respond. 

~Static on your frequencies… ~

After being hit, a surge of electricity flows through his body.

~Electrical storm in your veins… ~

He checks his damage and growls as he blasts the mobile suits. 

~Raging at unreachable glory…~

Being forced to surrender, he punches the self-destruct button. No response.

~Straining at invisible chains ~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We fade back to the cellblock. There is a close up of the side of Trowa's face as he begins his verse.

*And now you're trembling on rocky ledge,

   staring out into the heartless sea *

Quatre pulls at his ear as he looks at Trowa.

~Can't face life on the razors edge~

Trowa slowly opens his eyes and looks at Quatre.

*Nothing's what you thought it would be *

We now see Wufei as he keeps his position.

/ All of us get lost in the darkness,

   Dreamers learn to steer by the stars \

The camera moves to a medium shot behind Duo as he tosses his dice once again.

'All of us do time in the gutter'

*Dreamers turn to look at the cars *

We run through quick shots of the pilots as a few of them sing.

*/ 'Turn around and turn around and turn around' \* 

*/ Turn around and walk the razors edge. \*

Quatre stands and walks over to Heero's side

~ Don't turn your back and slam the door on me~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the music continues the camera slowly tightens in on Heero's sleeping face. He breathes a gentle rhythm as we fade into his dreams. He stands in a land of sand where the sky is white. The clouds are low and floating around him. He wears a white silk shirt, unbuttoned to reveal his bare chest. He is wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and his bare feet are buried in the sand. The wind blows his shirt open and behind him and tosses his hair gently. He turns to find Quatre with his back turned to him. Quatre turns and smiles lovingly to Heero.

'Quatre? Where do I go from here?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Quatre is sitting with Duo and tossing the dice along with him. 

Wufei is stretched out on his back as he stares at the ceiling

/ It's not as if this barricade

   blocks the only road\

Trowa turns his gaze to Duo and follows the braid over his shoulder.

*Its not as if you're all alone*

Quatre sees Duo's oblivious face and returns his eyes to Trowa.

~ In wanting to explode ~

Wufei sits up and watches the other pilots

/Someone set a bad example,

  made surrender seem alright\

Trowa's eyes fall to Heero.

*The act of a noble warrior,

   who lost the will to fight *

/ And now you're standing on a rocky ledge

   staring out into the heartless sea \

~ Down with life on the razor's edge ~

* Nothing's what you thought I would be *

Wufei stands up and walks over to place a hand on Quatre's shoulder as he sits.

/All of us get lost in the darkness

  Dreamers learn to steer by the stars\

Duo looks up and smiles at Quatre.

/'All of us do time in the gutter'\

Trowa joins the crowd and places an arm around Duo's waist. He turns and gives Trowa a surprised look.

*Dreamers turn to look at the cars *

Trowa leans in and gives Duo a gentle kiss. Duo's look of surprise vanishes as he gives into Trowa.

~/ Turn around and turn around and turn around \~

Duo faces Quatre and gives him a wink and a smile.

'Turn around an walk the razor's edge'

Quatre gets up and walks towards Heero.

~Don't turn your back and slam the door on me~

Fading pictures of time come together as the pilots move around the cell. After an unusual episode between Duo and Trowa and a change in music, Quatre sits down by Heero, pushes the bangs out of his eyes, and kisses him. The kiss ends and there is another change of music as Heero's eyes open to look upon Quatre.

~No hero in you tragedy~

*No daring in your restraint*

*/ 'No salutes to your surrender'\*

/Nothing noble in your fate\

Duo slams his fist on the cold hard floor.

'CHRIST WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!'

*/ And now you're standing on a rocky ledge

     staring out into the heartless sea \*

~ Down with life on the razor's edge ~

*Nothing's what you thought I would be *

/All of us get lost in the darkness

 Dreamers learn to steer by the stars\

*/'All of us do time in the gutter'\*

*Dreamers turn to look at the cars *

*/ Turn around and turn around and turn around \*

*/'Turn around an walk the razors edge'\*

'Turn around an walk the razors edge'

*/Turn around and walk the razors edge\*

Heero turns violently away from Quatre. A sad look spreads over Quatre's face and we see a crystal tear slowly fall to the ground…

_~……Don't turn your back and slam the door on me……..~_


End file.
